Extra Floor
Extra Floors are stages that are playable if the user plays through a difficulty without without any continues (or without losing lives in Super Monkey Ball on Beginner and Advanced). These were not used in Super Monkey Ball and after Super Monkey Ball Deluxe. Monkey Ball A total of 18 extra floors were made for this game, and all were ported into Super Monkey Ball. All take place in the world Interstellar. * Beginner Extra 1 * Beginner Extra 1 * Beginner Extra 1 * Advanced Extra 1 * Advanced Extra 2 * Advanced Extra 3 * Advanced Extra 4 * Advanced Extra 5 * Expert Extra 1 * Expert Extra 2 * Expert Extra 3 * Expert Extra 4 * Expert Extra 5 * Expert Extra 6 * Expert Extra 7 * Expert Extra 8 * Expert Extra 9 * Expert Extra 10 Super Monkey Ball There are a total of 18 floors in Super Monkey Ball. These were all ported from Monkey Ball and given better graphics. All take place in the world Space and were ported to Super Monkey Ball Deluxe. * Beginner Extra 1 * Beginner Extra 1 * Beginner Extra 1 * Advanced Extra 1 * Advanced Extra 2 * Advanced Extra 3 * Advanced Extra 4 * Advanced Extra 5 * Expert Extra 1 * Expert Extra 2 * Expert Extra 3 * Expert Extra 4 * Expert Extra 5 * Expert Extra 6 * Expert Extra 7 * Expert Extra 8 * Expert Extra 9 * Expert Extra 10 Super Monkey Ball 2 Extra Floors are used in each difficulty in Challenge Mode and introduces Master Extra stages. These usually take place in Space Colony or Dr. Bad-Boon's Base. * Conveyers * Bumpy Check * Alternative * Junction * Bead Screen * Fluctuation * Folders * Quick Turn * Linear Seesaws * Birth * Auto Doors * Heavy Sphere * Stagger * U.F.O. * Ring Bridges * Domes * Amida Lot * Long Slider * Grid Bridge * Teapot * Charge * Strata * Puzzle * Giant Swing * 5 Drums * Free Throw * Pendulums * Conical Slider * Construction * Train Worm * Variable Width * Striker * Ooparts * Planets * Sliced Cheese * 8 Seesaws * Synchronized * Helix * Dizzy System * Nintendo Super Monkey Ball Jr. Super Monkey Ball Jr. has 3 extra floors in each of its difficulties (excluding Master). All take place in the world Space. * Beginner Extra Floor 1 * Beginner Extra Floor 2 * Beginner Extra Floor 3 * Advanced Extra Floor 1 * Advanced Extra Floor 2 * Advanced Extra Floor 3 * Expert Extra Floor 1 * Expert Extra Floor 2 * Expert Extra Floor 3 Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Super Monkey Ball Deluxe uses all extra floors from Super Monkey Ball and Super Monkey Ball 2, each with their corresponding difficulty, as well as adding its own into Challenge Mode. The following are the extras floors exclusive to Super Monkey Ball Deluxe, taking place in Space or Dr. Bad-Boon's Base. * Rhombus * Buoy * Coil Ramp * Millefeuille * Waver * Fat Seesaw * Treads * Chaos * Tilt Maze * Fractal * Hills * Dodge Maze * Destiny Trivia * The game with the most unique extra floors is Super Monkey Ball 2, with a total of 40 floors, with ''Super Monkey Ball Jr. ''being the least with only 9 floors. Category:Floors Category:Monkey Ball Floors Category:Super Monkey Ball Floors Category:Super Monkey Ball Jr. Floors Category:Super Monkey Ball 2 Floors Category:Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Floors